The Heritage
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: untuk [FFC] Sans Romance. Soul Society benci perubahan. Ia tak menyukai inovasi dan akan mengenyahkan para inovator. Hikifune Kirio agaknya menjadi satu-satunya yang beruntung karena sebuah alasan. Missing scene fic. Mbayar nazar. Full deskrip di chapter 1. Multichapter: 1 of ?


**Disclaimer**: Bleach dan karakternya (c) Kubo Tite. Tidak dimaksudkan untuk melanggar hak cipta dan tidak ada keuntungan materi dalam pembuatan fic ini.

**Warning**: **DESKRIP saja** di chapter 1 karena ngejar dedlen #dor Ada istilah yang saya buat sendiri karena tak sempat cek wiki #DORDOR

**A/N**: Untuk [**FFC] Sans Romance** di Infantrum milik _konohafled_. Semoga terhibur~

* * *

Lewat tengah malam dan sebagian penghuni Soul Society telah berkelana di alam mimpi; Hikifune Kirio masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Tabel-tabel berisi data dan kanji-kanji rumit menjelaskan makna tabel.

Sesekali ia mengusap mata atau meneguk minuman dalam gelas putihnya sebelum menulis kanji rumit pada kertas lain. Kadang tangan kanannya menekap mulut ketika menatap lama tembok di depan. Ketiadaan goresan pena-alat tulis yang ditemukan baru-baru ini-meneriakkan kesunyian pada seisi ruangan. Yang kemudian dibungkam oleh derit kursi yang bergeser ke belakang.

Hikifune memutuskan kembali ke kamar dan merebahkan diri pada futon bersih yang dijemur Hiyori, wakil kaptennya, tadi siang, meninggalkan laporan-laporan penelitian itu di meja kerja. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai dan menghambur pada bantal saat pikirannya masih berada di ruangan gelap yang ia tinggalkan beberapa menit lalu. Laboratorium yang ia bangun tanpa sepengetahuan Central 46. Ia sembunyikan di bawah taman barak Divisi 12 dan hanya diketahui oleh sedikit anak buahnya.

Ilegal, memang. Sama seperti semua inovasi yang dilahirkan dalam 'gelap' tanpa sepengetahuan Soul Society. 'Anak-anak haram' ini tidak akan bertahan hidup lama ketika Central 46 sudah mengendus keberadaan mereka. Para inovator, penemu, atau apapun sebutan yang diberikan pada orang-orang yang membantu proses kelahiran 'anak-anak' ini akan ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke Sarang Belatung tanpa proses pengadilan maupun pembelaan diri.

Central 46 lewat kepanjangan tangannya, Gotei 13, akan mengatakan pada publik bahwa mereka mengambil pensiun dini. Atau lebih memilih keluarga daripada pekerjaannya. Cara halus untuk menutupi kepergian tiba-tiba serta menghindarkan khalayak dari kepanikan.

Central 46, sekalipun berisi orang-orang mati dan pernah hidup, takut dengan perubahan. Mereka cemas perubahan dapat membawa pada tak terkendalinya Gotei 13. Cemas inovasi-inovasi akan digunakan sebagai alat untuk menggulingkan wewenang mereka.

Karenanya, agar kekuasaan mereka tak terusik, Yamamoto Genryuusai yang jompo dan berumur ratusan tahun tetap dipertahankan sebagai Kapten Komandan. Semua tahu bahwa Yamamoto adalah Shinigami terkuat tapi alasan sebenarnya-mengamankan kekuasaan Central 46 sekaligus mengendalikan Gotei 13-tak pernah diketahui.

Bergabung dengan Gotei 13 dan memimpin salah satu cabang organisasi militer itu, Divisi 12, dan pada saat bersamaan melakukan penelitian terhadap roh adalah tindakan riskan. Hukuman yang diberikan sudah tentu lebih dari sekadar dibuang ke Sarang Belatung, salah satu penjara bawah tanah yang berada dalam pengawasan Divisi 2. Hikifune mungkin akan dipenjara seumur hidup di ruang bawah tanah Divisi 1 dengan penjagaan lebih ketat daripada Sarang Belatung.

Seumur hidup pada konteks Soul Society-tempat kembali para jiwa di Dunia Fana setelah mati-berarti ribuan tahun. Mereka hidup puluhan kali lipat lebih panjang daripada manusia. Tapi tidak berarti mereka tidak mati meski mendapat julukan Shinigami-dewa kematian.

Kirio berharap penelitiannya selamat dari terkaman Central 46 meskipun ia akan berakhir dalam tahanan selama ratusan tahun. Ia perlu penerus demi menyelamatkan ide dan citanya. Dua orang cukup untuk mengetahui dasar dan sebagian proses. Biarkan mereka meneruskan dengan kemampuan dan hasil pemikiran mereka sendiri. Sebab, ia takkan membimbing selama berada di penjara dan inovasi mereka mungkin akan lebih berguna daripada miliknya. Dengan demikian, orang-orang yang melanjutkan pekerjaan ini adalah para pemikir yang sejalan dengan dirinya dan mampu bekerja mandiri, berpikir mandiri. Bukan boneka yang digerakkan petunjuk-petunjuk atau prosedur yang ia buat sebelumnya.

Ia bisa menemukan orang-orang seperti itu di Akademi, asumsinya sebelum pikiran terlelap.

* * *

Empat minggu berlalu sejak malam Hikifune memutuskan untuk mencari para penerusnya di Akademi. Ia mencari mereka melalui kuliah pada Kelas Reguler dan Kelas Percepatan. Cara yang ia lakukan cukup sederhana, menanyakan pada para calon Shinigami yang masih belia itu tentang kekuatan Shinigami dan bagaimana cara memperkuatnya setelah kuliah usai. Jawaban yang ditulis pada kertas sangat beragam, dari jawaban konyol dan tergantung pada alat hingga paling sesuai dengan penelitiannya kali ini. _Reishi_. Ada dua orang yang menulis: kemampuan Shinigami dapat diperkuat dengan manipulasi terhadap energi dalam roh atau _reishi_.

Dua orang dengan pemilihan kalimat berbeda tapi memiliki gagasan sama. Dua orang siswa laki-laki yang ia temui pada saat terpisah. Pemuda kikuk berambut pirang dan pemuda tenang berkacamata-berambut cokelat. Urahara Kisuke dan Aizen Sousuke, keduanya berada di Kelas Reguler. Ia tak mengerti mengapa kedua pemuda cerdas ini dimasukkan pada kelas biasa dan bukan kelas anak-anak dengan bakat istimewa?

Jika mereka sengaja membuat diri mereka dimasukkan ke sana dengan cara mengecoh para penguji bahwa mereka tak mampu, mereka sungguh cerdas. Dan berbahaya, mereka akan menjadi berbahaya suatu saat di masa depan.

Tapi ia kesampingkan pikiran itu saat berdiskusi dengan keduanya. Fokusnya adalah mendapatkan penerus. Tentang bagaimana sikap mereka atau kepribadian mereka, itu bukan urusannya walaupun tak sekali kilat di mata Aizen Sousuke atau ketenangan bicaranya membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ada yang tak beres pada anak itu tapi ia belum bisa memastikannya.

* * *

Di pagi hari dua bulan setelah pertemuan rutin dengan mereka, datang perintah untuk membawanya pada Central 46. Lima orang dari Korps Khusus, tak banyak bicara, mendampinginya menuju ruang sidang Central 46. Ia tidak melawan karena belum tahu apa yang dituduhkan padanya. Selain itu ia tidak ingin menimbulkan kepanikan pada anak buahnya ketika anggota Korps Khusus itu membawanya pergi. Ia pikir ini berhubungan dengan penelitian yang ia lakukan.

Dugaannya terbukti benar. Central 46 telah mengetahui kegiatan ilegal yang ia lakukan. Tapi karena objek percobaannya adalah _reishi_ dari benda mati dan Plus (roh selain Shinigami) tanpa melibatkan Shinigami, ia diampuni. Tapi pengampunan itu bersyarat. Ia diminta untuk melakukan percobaan ini pada Shinigami dan jika berhasil ia akan dihindarkan dari penjara. Jika gagal, ia akan dilempar ke penjara bawah tanah Divisi 1 dengan hukuman kurungan minimal 1000 tahun.

Hikifune terdiam tak diberi kesempatan bicara. Ia benar-enar berada dalam genggaman mereka sekarang dan memaksanya juga turut bertaruh.

Seseorang telah membocorkan penelitiannya. Tapi siapa? Anak-anak itu hanya ia beri tahu tentang garis besar percobaan ini. Memasukkan _reiatsu_ (energi roh) dari alam ke dalam tubuh roh (Plus, ia melakukan ini pada jenis ini) untuk memperkuat roh tersebut. Cara yang serupa dengan pengendalian kekuatan milik para Quincy. Ironisnya cara ini pulalah yang akan digunakan untuk mengalahkan para Quincy itu.

Perang ada di depan mata. Para Shinigami diminta kembali bersiap menyerang Quincy. Kali ini tidak hanya melenyapkan, melainkan memusnahkan. Semua Quincy harus binasa. Demikianlah bunyi perintah di dalam tubuh Gotei 13 sebagai penjaga keamanan sekaligus alat perang Soul Society.

Kondisi ini secara langsung mempengaruhi Hikifune agar segera melanjutkan penelitian dan untuk sementara mengabaikan pembocor rahasia. Sebab, masalah yang dihadapinya kini memiliki dampak lebih luas daripada diri sendiri dibuang ke Muken.

* * *

**_bersambung ke chapter 2 yg lebih baik_**


End file.
